


Lady Joker

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Nacido gracias a Lady Joker de Shiki y Tsubasa, One-Shot, Romance, ShikiRikka, Travestismo, TsubasaDai, policial, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Shiki y Tsubasa trabajan encubierto en uno de los bares más concurridos y populares de la ciudad. Su objetivo: capturar al delincuente más peligroso del momento. Su obstáculo: ¿El amor, tal vez?





	Lady Joker

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente, logré terminar esta historia en la que tenía casi un mes trabajando. 
> 
> Esto se me ocurrió cuando escuché Lady Joker varias veces. La verdad es que desconozco que dice la canción, pero aun así esto se fue dibujando en mi mente. Fui escribiendolo en mi trabajo, de a ratos, y por fin pude finalizarlo…
> 
> Confieso que puede haya quedado un poco extraño (no estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de historias, y menos tan extensas) pero le puse todo mi esfuerzo y cariño, por todo el amor que le tengo a SolidS y al ShikiRikka por sobretodo. Ah, por cierto, es la primera vez que escribo un TsubasaDai (fue curioso, lo admito) así que perdón si me salieron raros.
> 
> Sin más, pónganse cómodos y disfruten de la lectura~

**.**

**.**

Las noches en Tokyo se caracterizaban por ser vivas y bastante activas sin importar el día. Cada local nocturno, desde el más simple al más extravagante, solía llenarse de visitantes de distintas edades y nacionalidades… Pero existía uno en particular, ubicado en una buena zona de la ciudad, que era muy popular en la actualidad: un bar-casino espacioso y extravagante donde hombres y mujeres se divertían cada noche… Y donde Shiki y Tsubasa trabajaban encubierto.

Como miembros del cuerpo de detectives policial más importante del país, Shiki y Tsubasa fueron encomendados a una misión especial. Se trataba de la investigación de cierto delincuente que no sólo había roto incontables leyes, sino que resultó también sumamente peligroso para la sociedad japonesa. Con el avance de la investigación, a raíz de un arduo trabajo, rápidamente descubrieron que aquel hombre (casi llegado a los cincuenta y de nacionalidad china según parte de los datos que habían recaudado hasta ahora) transcurría casi a diario el bar-casino más famoso del momento. Incluso, hasta podían suponer que ese hombre era (al menos) uno de los dueños de tan poco disimulado lugar.

Trabajar encubierto era cosa de todos los días para detectives como ellos, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Ingeniándolas, más el apoyo de otros miembros de su equipo de investigación, lograron infiltrarse al bar como empleados nocturnos con el objetivo de obtener toda la información posible para, por supuesto, capturar al criminal en el que estaban enfocados. Y para llevar a cabo sus planes no lo pensaron dos veces antes de colocarse ropa femenina, peluca, maquillaje sobrecargado, zapatos de tacón o plataformas y otros utensilios femeninos para escabullirse con mayor éxito.

Para Tsubasa fue más fácil adaptarse al trabajo que para su compañero, pues Shiki era muy rígido y bastante malo (por no decir pésimo) en su papel de _señorita_. En cambio Tsubasa, gracias a su personalidad alegre y sociable, logró hasta hacerse popular en el bar como la energética y carismática rubia que siempre estaba dispuesta a divertirse en grande.

Mezclarse entre las personas de ese mundo fue bastante útil a la hora de conseguir información, pues bajo los efectos del alcohol y el vicio por las apuestas la gente soltaba la lengua con facilidad. Y a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban allí dentro, trabajando cada noche sirviendo a la clientela y al mismo tiempo sumergidos en su búsqueda, les había proporcionado una gran cantidad de piezas para el rompe cabezas que poco a poco armaban. Descubrieron  la lista enorme de delitos que su presa, líder de una peligrosa asociación de delincuentes entre China y Japón, tenía acumulados y hasta muchos de sus próximos planes. También, dieron con los nombres y rostros de varios secuaces y socios que por supuesto no les esperaba otra cosa sino una larga condena. Y mientras más indagaban, paseándose como un par de _damas_ entre la gente, iban llegando cada vez más al fondo del asunto haciendo descubrimientos que incluso estaban fuera de sus hipótesis e imaginación.

Pero no todo se trató de actuar (fingiendo su papel como profesionales) y en ocuparse de su misión, no cuando aquellos dos aparecieron frente a sus ojos…

Fue en una noche tranquila, inicio de semana, cuando Shiki se cruzó con un visitante particular. Ya que siempre estaba muy al pendiente de quienes entraban y salían del local, para fines investigativos por supuesto, darse cuenta de la primera visita de aquel muchacho llamativo fue inevitable. Incluso, llegó a pensar que un sitio como ese no era ideal para alguien que lucía tan elegante y vulnerable. Y terminó acercándose, siendo arrastrado por más que simple curiosidad, brindándole una sonrisa amable (la mejor que había podido crear luego de entrenamientos y regaños por parte de su rubio compañero) antes de ofrecerle una bebida. Cuando el otro le sonrió de vuelta, en un gesto un poco tímido al ser tomado desprevenido, Shiki se sintió sacudido por primera vez ante aquella nueva presencia.

Regresando con la bebida unos pocos minutos después, algo suave a su punto de vista, Shiki la colocó con delicadeza sobre la barra en su entrega.

-Muchas gracias, _señorita_.-

Y con aquel agradecimiento, acompañado de una sonrisa pequeña ya más natural, Shiki recordó fugazmente lo que había olvidado por un momento; su larga peluca morada, tan parecido al tono natural de sus cabellos, y las ropas finas y femeninas que llevaba en su papel como una chica más del lugar. No fue capaz de hablar, sintiéndose nervioso de repente al pensar que podría ser descubierto, y sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, intentando mantener la compostura. Cuando quiso darse la vuelta, para retirarse y huir de las nuevas sensaciones que lo invadían, la voz del contrario se escuchó nuevamente:

-Si no está ocupada, ¿Me haría compañía?-

Shiki detuvo toda acción y observó fijamente la mirada rosa del muchacho, percatándose del brillo suplicante en ellos, lo que le produjo un extraño escalofrío. Y no supo cómo ni porqué, sólo terminó sentándose junto al otro, aún sin sentirse capaz de articular palabra alguna, prácticamente siendo persuadido por el tono de voz con el que se le fue hecha tal petición.

Y sumergidos en un curioso y agradable silencio, donde la fuerte música del fondo pareció apagarse sólo para ellos, se acompañaron mutuamente durante un rato. Shiki se dijo así mismo, mientras reparaba con disimulo en cada detalle de ese a quien ahora tenía a su lado, que un descanso de su jornada no le vendría nada mal en esos momento.

**.**

-Dime, ¿No es este un lugar prohibido para ti?-

Tsubasa, que siempre se la pasaba yendo de acá para allá, notó a una cabellera azulada tomar asiento en una de las mesas para dos. Como se aburría, y su atención había despertado de repente, se ubicó frente a este y le insinúo al fijarse en su rostro desde cerca.

-Soy mayor de edad.- una respuesta seca, casi sin emoción, fue lo que obtuvo.

-¿En serio? No te creo.-

Colocando los codos sobre la mesa, y descansando su rostro en sus manos, Tsubasa lo molestó un poquito, con intención de cambiar la expresión del recién llegado que lucía tan apagada y oscura ¡No era justo para alguien tan joven!

-Puedo mostrarte mi credencial.- fue lo dicho esta vez.

-Tranquilo, sólo bromeaba.- soltó algunas risitas, para espantar la tensión del ambiente- Entonces, ¿Puedo ofrecerte un trago? ¿Algo fuerte, tal vez?- ya más suelto, tomando otras opciones, invitó con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo dejo a tu elección.- cuando se lo hubo pensando por unos segundos, murmuró. La sonrisa de Tsubasa creció.

-¡Excelente! No te defraudaré- exclamó con un guiño antes de levantarse de la mesa e ir por la bebida en cuestión.

A los minutos, Tsubasa se encontraba charlando con su nuevo acompañante, bueno, era básicamente él quien soltaba palabras sin parar. Y entre tanto parloteo logró sacarle su nombre, Murase Dai como este mismo se lo llegó a decir, y que estaba ahí simplemente porque no tenía más nada que hacer… Pero esto último Tsubasa no se lo creyó, era una persona muy perspicaz después de todo, dándose cuenta además de que Dai no era precisamente una persona habituada al alcohol. Y como la curiosidad era una de sus mayores fortalezas (por algo se había convertido en detective) Tsubasa no descansaría hasta sacarle la verdad, ¿La razón? No mucho, sólo estada deseoso por saber quién era Murase Dai… Algo en su presencia lo invitaba a conocerlo más.

En conclusión, a pesar de ser una noche vaga y sin mucho movimiento, Shiki y Tsubasa hicieron descubrimientos que ni siquiera estaban en sus planes... ¿Cuál será el resultado de ese cambio?

**.**

**.**

Una semana más tarde Shiki se encontró nuevamente con el muchacho de cabellos rosas, prácticamente a la misma hora. Sus miradas se cruzaron de inmediato y, recibiendo un movimiento de la mano a modo de saludo, Shiki se acercó una vez más, considerando que no podía ser maleducado… En una excusa barata que él mismo buscaba creerse.

Esa vez sí conversaron, no de gran cosa pero lograron sumergirse en una charla amena que se tomó su tiempo. Y Shiki supo su nombre… Sera Rikka se llamó este a sí mismo, ofreciéndole un apretón amistoso de manos cuando Shiki se presentó también (usando un nombre falso, por supuesto) considerando que no tenía nada de malo ser amable con ese muchacho.

Luego de ese encuentro, las visitas de Rikka fueron constantes y Shiki no dejó de atenderlo en ninguna de ellas… Siendo atraído por su presencia exótica, a pesar de ser este una persona bastante sencilla, y quien justamente le despertaba sensaciones que dormían desde lo más profundo de su ser. Y sin querer, Shiki se habituó cada noche a esperar por aquella mirada rosa que parecía brillar más de lo común cuando se encontraban.

**.**

-Dai- _chan_ , ¡Bailemos!-

Cuando Tsubasa se cruzó por segunda vez con Dai, algunas semanas después, no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar su mano y arrastrarlo a la pista de baile que en ese momento se hallaba ocupada por varias parejas que se movían al ritmo de una canción alegre. En su camino el rubio pudo escuchar un “No sé bailar” de su acompañante, y con una sonrisa le aseguró que eso no sería problema, sintiéndose feliz de que a pesar de todo Dai no se resistía a su fugaz invitación.

Tsubasa disfrutaba tanto, encontrándose sobre la pista y sosteniendo a su acompañante sin intenciones de dejarlo ahí aún, que no se preocupó por pensar en las chispas que lo envolvían de pies a cabeza. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la pasó así de bien? Ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo. Cuando conoció a Dai, en aquel entonces donde compartieron durante un rato, Tsubasa supo que las cosas serían diferentes a partir de ese momento… Y quería aprovecharlo al máximo, ser feliz, porque no sabía hasta cuando tendría esa oportunidad; estaba en medio de un trabajo y, por lo tanto, su rol en ese lugar era temporal.

-Habías dicho que no sabías bailar…-

Tiempo después dejaron la zona de baile y se alejaron un poco del pululo de personas que comenzaba a aumentar. Y con la respiración agitada, más el cosquilleo en sus piernas por tanto bailar, Tsubasa le insinuó a su compañero de danza sin ser capaz de borrar su expresión contenta y complacida. Ante sus palabras, Dai giró el rostro y luego articuló:

-Sólo te seguí el ritmo.-

-No seas así, ¡Date un poco de crédito!- se quejó el rubio, infantil- Me divertí mucho, hagámoslo una próxima vez ¿Si?- sincero, con un tono de voz más suave, pidió. Y recibiendo un asentimiento silencioso por parte de Dai, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de alegría.

Pero, pasaron los días y Dai no aparecía. Tsubasa, más que molesto, se sentía entristecido… Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Dai nuevamente, molestarlo un poco para llamar su atención y seguir intentando hacerlo sonreír, porque todavía no lograba descubrir qué le sucedía.

En cambio, entre su espera, si se percató de algo bastante interesante… En la compañía que, cada noche si falta, Shiki recibía. Y conocía tanto a su compañero, ya eran varios años trabajando juntos como agentes después de todo, que sabía que allí había algo más (o al menos algo estaba naciendo) pues Shiki lucía distinto y Tsubasa era capaz de ver aquella aura rosa que rodeaba a aquellos dos. Sintiéndose tranquilo, ya era hora que Shiki se abriera a algo nuevo y relacionado a sus verdaderos sentimientos, Tsubasa continúo con la esperanza en alto de ver a Dai otra vez.

Y un día, Tsubasa por fin visualizó a ese quien tanto esperaba pacientemente. Sus miradas se encontraron, dorado y azulado casi transparente, pero Dai rompió el contacto de inmediato al girarse para retirarse por donde había llegado. El rubio se extrañó por un momento, pero rápidamente lo comprendió. Y excusándose con sus acompañantes, unos oficinistas con los que charlaba recién, salió tras Dai…

Tsubasa era muy astuto, capaz de leer todo tipo de ambiente, y podía apostarlo todo a que Dai se había sentido celoso por haberlo encontrado rodeado de otros hombres. Y ante esa hipótesis una ráfaga de calor recorrió su pecho… Porque eso significaba que, al menos, él le importaba a Dai.

-¡Dai _-chan_!-

Lo llamó cuando logró alcanzarlo, de aquella manera que desde el principio había usado y al parecer a este no le gustaba (haciéndolo más divertido para él), encontrándose en las afueras del bar con pocos a su alrededor. Tsubasa sintió molestias en sus pies, mal día para escoger esos _zapatos de tacón_ , pero eso era lo de menos ahora.

-¿Te vas sin saludarme? Eres malo.- reclamó con un mohín, queriendo lucir divertido pero por dentro gritaba al haber descubierto que tenía razón… Dai estaba celoso, podía verlo en su rostro.

El más joven no le respondió, permaneciendo inmóvil e incapaz de ocultar su molestia, y Tsubasa decidió actuar dando un paso hacia este y atrapando su mirar.

-Si lo deseas, Dai- _chan_ , puedo ser _toda tuya_. Tú sólo pídelo.-

Y Dai se apoderó fuertemente de la mano del rubio, tomando una decisión y haciendo su petición en silencio. Tsubasa se dio cuenta, por el calor agradable de sus manos unidas, que las cosas se estaban siendo de control… Pero, sinceramente, no estaba dispuesto a hacer algo como para detenerlo.

Entonces, ingresando a la estancia, Tsubasa supo lo que abrumaba a Dai… Este era un nadador profesional, pero debido a una lesión en su hombro su desempeño se limitó por completo y ahora no era capaz de competir al mismo nivel que lo hacía antes. Y Tsubasa escuchó cada una de sus palabras, serio, prometiéndose a sí mismo que al menos intentaría disminuir su dolor… Porque no quería que sufriera más.

**.**

**.**

-¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Tsubasa?

Era un jueves por la tarde, aunque el anochecer estaba bastantee próximo, y el dúo de detectives se hallaba nuevamente trabajando en su _disfraz_ para una noche más de trabajo. Llevaban ya un largo tiempo en ello, investigando bajo ropajes femeninos haciéndolos irreconocibles y fuera de sospecha, y podían asegurar que se estaban acostumbrando a alistarse de esa manera poco común para hombres como ellos. No era por nada, pero habían aprendido cosas que jamás se hubieran imaginado conocer; como maquillaje y otros trucos útiles, y ya se les hacía menos difícil prepararse…. Era raro, pero ellos dos siempre habían sido partidarios de que cada nueva enseñanza valía la pena y era realmente provechoso.

- _Ah_ , vamos, ya sabes…- Tsubasa arregló la peluca rubia sobre su cabeza mientras se hacía explicar- Cabello rosa, ojos del mismo color, estatura promedio y contextura delgada…- enumeró lo que había presenciado en más de una ocasión, y supo que había dado en el clavo al observar a Shiki detener sus movimientos. Entonces, rio- Buena elección… Aunque no me supera con Dai- _chan_.- se giró a su compañero, orgulloso.

-¿Quién?- Shiki pudo articular palabra cuando la charla empezó a desviarse, había algo que todavía no sabía. 

-¿Qué pasa? No eres el único que ha hecho un _amigo_.- dijo como si nada- _Oh,_ ¿De verdad el siempre observador Shiki no lo notó? ¡Vaya!- exageró, aunque no quitaba el hecho de que lo había sorprendido. A Shiki no se le escapaba nada, siempre tan atento con su entorno, pero ahora… Qué curioso.

Shiki se mantuvo en silencio, no tenía nada que decir ya que Tsubasa tenía razón. Desde que comenzó a encontrarse con Rikka las cosas habían cambiado para él, claro, no había descuidado su trabajo ni nada por el estilo pero si se percató de que se estaba volviendo más… Distraído.

-Yo si admito que Dai _-chan_ me gusta…- la voz del rubio se escuchó de nuevo, confirmando en voz alta lo que hacía un tiempo determinó por sí mismo, consciente que negarlo sería inútil- Pero.- hizo una breve pausa, dejó el labial rojizo sobre la mesa y se enfocó en su compañero- ¿Qué hay de ti, Takamura Shiki? ¿El muchacho bonito de hebras rosadas te ha robado el aliento?- le insinuó.

Un pesado silencio se formó, Shiki desvió la mirada y respondió queriendo parecer indiferente:

-No podemos pensar en eso ahora, estamos en medio de una misión importante.- y recordó, tomando asiento en la única silla de la habitación al haber terminado de alistarse.

-Entonces lo admites, él te gusta.- Tsubasa retomó su tarea y rápidamente pintó sus labios, ya como todo un experto.

-Si ya lo sabes, no preguntes.-  terminó diciendo el mayor de los dos con una apenas visible sonrisa, creyendo que el rubio no podía verlo desde ahí. Porque, al igual que el otro, Shiki no era capaz de negar lo obvio… Nunca fue bueno mintiéndose a sí mismo.

Por supuesto que Tsubasa lo sabía, no era tonto, pero escuchar las palabras exactas desde los labios de Shiki hubiera sido mejor. Aunque bueno, no estuvo nada mal la respuesta que recibió, pues esta no dejaba de ser positiva.

No cabía duda que en aquella misión estaban obteniendo más de lo que habían planeado, sobre todo nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca antes habían experimentado, pero no estaban en posición de actuar al respecto… Se encontraban en medio de un trabajo, tan importante como peligroso, que no les permitía ir más allá con lo que sentían por ese quien cautivó su corazón. Pensar en ello era inevitable, y cada vez que se despedían de su acompañante no sabían si se volverían a encontrar… Porque esa podía ser la última vez.

Ambos ocultaban mucho, su identidad y género era lo más grave en el asunto, pero cuando todo terminara… ¿Habría algún chance para ellos? Y con un chance se referían a poder seguir disfrutando de la compañía de ese por el cual desarrollaron sentimientos especiales.

**.**

**.**

Como todo lo que empezaba debía terminar, era ley de la naturaleza, el caso en el que Shiki y Tsubasa estaban sumergidos llegó a su etapa final. Ya habían recaudado muchísima información, valiosa y útil, y la policía estaba preparándose para entrar en acción y así capturar a los criminales que llevaban tiempo persiguiendo; sobre todo a ese mafioso chino que servía como cabecera.

Y en un pestañeo el día de la intercepción llegó. Muchos oficiales y detectives eran parte de ello, estando muy organizados y preparados, y para Shiki y Tsubasa no fue la excepción, pues sería su último acto en aquel lugar donde durante meses estuvieron recaudando todo tipo de información.

Esa noche Shiki llevaba una falda acampanada hasta los tobillos, donde ocultaba armas y otros implementos que serían útiles a la hora de ponerse en acción, y mentalmente se hallaba listo. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así, su historial como policía era bastante extenso, así que eso era pan comido para él…

Hasta que notó a Rikka entrar al bar, no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba ahora, y su cabeza pareció hacer corto circuito. No lo pensó mucho, sabiendo más que nadie que tenía poco tiempo, y rápidamente tomó al recién llegado de la mano y lo sacó de allí, llevándolo lo más lejos posible.

-Necesito que te vayas.-

Una vez a solas, aunque sólo a un par de cuadras del lugar, Shiki interceptó al menor, precipitado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?- como era de esperarse, la confusión de Rikka se manifestó.

Shiki se mantuvo en silencio, no podía simplemente contarle lo que estaba por suceder, lo que estaba pasando desde su llegada, eso lo haría todo más difícil. Con un profundo suspiro, sólo alcanzó decir:

-Este lugar se pondrá muy peligroso…- se fijó en los obres rosas, que le transmitían miedo ahora- Y no me perdonaría si algo te pasa… ¡Vete ya!- terminó por decir, dejando salir su mayor temor. Proteger a Rikka no era si quiera una posibilidad, ya que estaría muy ocupado con su quehacer.

Entonces, la expresión en el rostro de Rikka se suavizó, ya no había confusión ni miedo sino una mirada comprensiva. Y en un rápido movimiento dejó un casto beso en los labios de Shiki, tomándolo totalmente fuera de base.

-Ten cuidado de ti mismo, por favor.- y dicho esto, se retiró haciendo caso a la petición.

Shiki permaneció inmóvil, con los vellos de punta, sintiéndose como si hubiera sido extraído de la realidad. Primero ese beso, que fue un pequeño roce que le produjo sensaciones inexplicables, y no menos importante… ¿Acaso Rikka sabía la verdad?¿Sabía que era un hombre? Y de ser así… ¿Lo quería? ¿Rikka sentía algo por él?

El confundido era ahora Shiki, quien no sabía qué hacer con tantas preguntas en su mente. Pero, bastó un sonido de su teléfono para retomar su objetivo… Tenía cosas que hacer, un asunto por terminar de una vez por todas, ya luego se dedicaría a lo importante… Porque después de todo lo que pasó, ahora más que nunca no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Rikka de su vida.

**.**

La situación se fue desenvolviendo casi de acuerdo a lo planificado, aunque con algunas irregulares que se supieron tratar, y poco a poco cada criminal fue cayendo ante las garras de la justicia. Ahora, todos los visitantes del bar fueron desalojados y se mantenían a las afueras con la policía custodiando el lugar, y entre ellos se hallaba Murase Dai.

Con el ajetreo de su labor, el _look_ que Tsubasa preparó horas atrás había quedado en el olvido; su ropa estaba desarreglada, hasta un poco rota, y sus pies permanecían descalzos al haber abandonado sus zapatos. Ya él no era una de las _señorita_ s que laboraba en aquel local, sino un policía experimentado que cumplía con su deber.

El caso aún no terminaba, atrapar al criminal más grande estaba siendo un poco complicado, y por ello Tsubasa se disponía a ejecutar el plan B. Shiki estaba dentro, ocupándose de su parte, y en breve debía ir en su apoyo. Y mientras conversaba con otros compañeros suyos, dando información y algunas ordenes, Tsubasa pudo percatarse de la presencia de Dai entre la multitud detrás de la cinta amarilla. No reparó en nada ni nadie más, sino en la mirada tan llena de confusiones que Dai tenía fijada en él…

Dedicándole a Dai una sonrisa torpe, en señal disculpas y resignación también, se deshizo de la peluca rubia que mantuvo hasta ahora y corrió hacia el interior, más por huir que por otra cosa.

Ahí, Tsubasa supo que todo había terminado… Y no precisamente su trabajo encubierto.

**.**

**.**

Parecía mentira que hacía pocas horas atrás se llevó a cabo uno de los arrestos más esperados por la justicia japonesa, la captura de aquel hombre que amenazó su paz en más de una ocasión. Ahora, la zona parecía tan tranquila, prácticamente desolada, tan diferente a como estuvo hacía poco tiempo…

E incluso con el reloj marcando casi las cinco de la mañana, a pesar de lo que sucedió, Shiki deambulaba por las calles sumergido en una nueva búsqueda. Lucía bastante desarreglado, ni se molestó en cambiarse, ya que tenía otra prioridad. Y lo encontró, pues pudo visualizar a Rikka sentado en uno de los bancos cercanos. No pudo evitar sonreír, acertar situaciones gracias a sus presentimientos no dejaba de dársela bastante bien, y rápidamente se le acercó.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

Cuando se hubo sentado a su lado, atrapando la atención del más joven, Shiki preguntó sin ser capaz de mirarlo todavía. Es que, de todo, seguía impresionándole el hecho de que Rikka pudo ver más allá de las fachas femeninas donde se escondía, pues no sólo él consideraba que su disfraz era perfecto. Además, con su trabajo ya terminado, Shiki no podía esperar por ese momento… Deseaba ir a su encuentro y, esta vez, hacer las cosas bien.

-Digamos que he pasado por lo mismo antes…- Rikka comentó, buscando y atrapando el mirar ajeno. Shiki no lo entendió hasta que continuó- Sólo que mi caso ha sido por sesiones de fotos.- confesó sin problemas, esto de acuerdo a su profesión como modelo- Vestirme de mujer, o simplemente utilizar algún implemento femenino, es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado… Por eso, sé que el maquillaje debe retirarse correctamente.-

Dicho eso, a pesar de todo Rikka lucía bastante calmado, tomó de su bolso un trapito húmedo. Y pidiendo permiso en silencio, que Shiki aceptó al comprenderlo, comenzó a limpiar el maquillaje ya arruinado del rostro del detective.

Se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio, la soledad y la modesta iluminación de la estancia lo volvía todo más ameno, mientras Rikka se dedicaba a retirar los restos de maquillaje de Shiki. Este se mantuvo quietecito, dejándose tratar, y ahí pudo percibir el cariño y cuidado que Rikka le transmitía con su acto… Uno que se sólo alguien que te amaba era capaz de ofrecerte. Y suspiró profundamente, comprobando que de verdad se había enamorado como nunca antes lo habría imaginado… No quería ser precipitado, tampoco era que lo fuera a menudo, pero Shiki estaba seguro de que quería compartir el resto de su vida con esa persona.

-Rikka…- su voz profunda, y a la vez tan suave y decidida, logró que el nombrado se detuviera. La distancia entre ambos era mínima, estando tan cerca, y Shiki encontró el valor para dar el siguiente paso- Sé mío.- y fue directo, simple también, perdiéndose en los obres rosas que lo observaban con asombro y… Amor.

-Lo soy desde la primera vez que me sonreíste.-

Y luego de esa confesión, dicha de una forma tímida y afectuosa, se unieron en un beso… Esta vez, un beso sin prisa alguna y donde podían tomarse todo el tiempo que quisieran.

**.**

Tsubasa percibía los cuchicheos sin disimulo de su alrededor, todos dirigidos a él por supuesto. Las chicas no dejaban de murmurar entre sí, cumplidos que había escuchado en reiteradas ocasiones, y se les hubiera acercado (tal vez, hasta obtendría su número de teléfono) de no ser porque estaba ahí por algo mucho más importante… Y aquellas féminas estaban fuera de su meta.

Las personas entraban y salían, unos lo miraban y otros simplemente seguían su camino, pero ninguna era quien Tsubasa esperaba. Y por segunda vez, se mantuvo paciente…

Y apareció, por la entrada de aquel centro de rehabilitación Dai salió bastante desentendido de su entorno. Tsubasa tomó una respiración profunda, el momento por fin llegó, y se encaminó a su lado, posando después cuidadosamente una mano sobre su hombro dañado.

-Ha pasado un tiempo.-

La energía característica de la voz de Tsubasa estuvo ausente en sus palabras, y Dai se giró luciendo confundido. Entonces, Tsubasa retiró los lentes oscuros de su rostro y sus miradas se cruzaron… La expresión de Dai cambió drásticamente al reconocer ese destello dorado.

-Diez minutos serán suficientes, ¿Me los permites?- y pidió, serio como pocas veces se mostraba, esperanzado de tener al menos la oportunidad de explicarle al más alto lo que sucedió.

Había trascurrido un par de meses desde que su misión acabó y, por lo tanto, abandonó el bar. Y Tsubasa decidió no darse por vencido al darse cuenta que lo que sentía por Dai iba más allá que sólo gusto y que no tenía retorno, que de verdad se había enamorado. Shiki le había aconsejado luchar por sus sentimientos, el no dejar las cosas como estaban, y que sin importar el resultado le quedaría el privilegio de al menos haberlo intentado… Y como Tsubasa odiaba perder, se puso en marcha.

Ser un detective tenía sus ventajas, entre esas localizar a las personas deseadas. Gracias a varios de sus compañeros y contactos, Tsubasa encontró rápidamente donde Dai recibía sus terapias de rehabilitación, al no olvidar en ningún momento su pesar. Y con esa información ya sólo le quedaba actuar.

A Tsubasa se les hizo eternos los segundos, y con un asentimiento de Dai (aunque algo inseguro todavía pudo notar) logró tomar aire nuevamente. Dejaron el lugar, bajo la mirada de los curiosos que ni se molestaron en reparar, y se adentraron al modesto café de al lado.

Sentados frente a frente una vez más, y después de tanto tiempo, Tsubasa retomó la palabra para explicar brevemente lo acontecido. Resaltó que no tenía intenciones de engañar a Dai, a pesar de la situación en la que estaba envuelto, y que todos los ratos que compartieron eran inolvidables, porque los disfrutó de corazón… Porque estar cerca de Dai le llenaba de alegría.

Realmente, Tsubasa no buscaba el perdón o alguna comprensión… Sólo deseaba dejar las cosas en claro, y que Dai no le tuviera algún rencor. Terminada su explicación, en la que Dai se mantuvo callado durante los minutos que duró, Tsubasa ofreció sus disculpas y una pequeña sonrisa, en un gesto poco recurrente en alguien como él pero que con Dai no le daba vergüenza alguna.

Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse al no obtener respuesta, Dai pronunció:

-Dame tu mano.-

En todo el rato que llevaban reunidos fueron esas las primeras palabras de Dai, que por supuesto extrañaron a Tsubasa. La verdad era que esperaba algo diferente, algún reproche quizás, pero aun así obedeció al extender su mano sobre la mesa. Dai la tomó, el calor que sólo este podía transmitirle abrumó a Tsubasa después de un largo tiempo, y luego sintió un ligero apretón.

-Es la misma sensación…- fijado en las manos unidas, Dai susurró como si ya supiera la respuesta. Luego miró al rubio- No importa si eres mujer u hombre, o a lo que te dedicas, es a ti a quien pertenecen mis sentimientos.-

El corazón de Tsubasa se detuvo por un momento, asimilando lo que había escuchado, y sentir el agarre en su mano reforzarse lo llevó a comprobar que todo era real. Y tan espontaneo como siempre, tan cariñoso, Tsubasa saltó sobre la mesa y se abrazó a Dai… En ese instante no podía explicar la felicidad que sentía, así que se dedicaría a demostrárselo.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! y de verdad me disculpo por lo extraño que pudo haber resultado este experimento mío y, por sobre todo, los posibles errores... 

Tengo varias historias pendientes, y otras que ya inicié, así que estaré por estos lares por más tiempo~ 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
